Do I Love You? Do I Hate You?
by MisteyBabe
Summary: When Gilbert cheats on Mattie... All hell breaks lose. Can Gilbert win back Mattie's heart or has she closed him out forever.   Rating: "T"  Warnings: Language, Violence, Sexual References, Alcohol Reference, Some Characters Gender-bent, Human names used
1. Prologue

**Prologue/Intro**

If I was to tell you a fairy tale, I might start it with once upon a time... but since this is not a fairy tale in the slightest that is not how this story begins...

I shall instead begin with saying that this is a story where love is tested, and sadness unleashed. Our tale truly begins when Mattie starts walking home from the cafe where she works at, towards her boyfriend, who will soon betray her, break her heart, and make her cry all in an instant. This is that story...

**A/N: Welcome to my latest story. Thank you for reading. I hope you will enjoy it. This is a Prussia X Fem!Canada fiction, with hints of US X Fem!UK. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia but I do hold some claims to the plot line I make the characters act in.**


	2. And Now Why I Hate You Mattie's POV

**And Now Why I Hate You...**

Mattie stood in the doorway of their bedroom, looking at Gilbert and another girl asleep in their bed. She blinked her eyes, trying to clear away the tears.

She slipped silently into the walk-in closet and pulled her suitcase down from the top shelf. She roughly shoved her clothes in to it and slipped on her favorite boots.

Walking back out of the bedroom and into the bathroom, grabbing her make-up bag out of the cabinet. She set it in her suitcase. She paused for a minute then pulled out her tube of red lipstick, the one Gilbert had got for her birthday and she didn't use much. She uncapped the lid, rolling it up slowly then eyeballed the mirror. She smiled slightly, and started to run it down the mirror, forming the words of the note she wanted to leave for Gilbert. She left the tube on the counter, then slipped out of the room towards the kitchen. On the way out she took one last look at Gilbert, muffling a cry of sorrow.

In the kitchen she plucked her oversized cat out of his bed.

"Kumakutci... We're leaving"

"Meow?"

"I'm tired of Gilbert treating me this way."

"Meow?"

"We'll call Alfred after we are away from the house... I don't want Gilbert to hear us leaving."

"Meow!"

"Yeah..."

With that she slipped on Kumajiro's harness and clamped it to his leash, she shouldered her suit case and walked out the door without looking back.

**A/N: Well I have began my next multi-chapter story. I promise I WILL finish Her Heart Won't Lie, but I wanted to get this one going. Anyway, how did you like the first chappy. I hope it at least got your attention, 'cause there will be more coming. Till next time then. **

**Bye!**


	3. Pick Me Up, Hold Me Up Mattie's POV

**Pick Me Up, Hold Me Up**

Outside the house she looked up and down the street then set of towards the park at the end of their block. Kumajiro walked beside her, watching her sniffle, trying not to cry.

At the park Mattie and Kumajiro sat down on a bench and pulled out her cell phone. She skimmed through her contacts till she found her brother's number and hit the call button.

On the second ring he picked up. "Yellow, Hero speaking."

"Alfred, I need you to come pick me up."

Alfred was silent a moment the asked, "Where are you Matts? I'll be right there."

Mattie sniffled slightly, "I'm at the park near my house..."

"What happened?" He asked as the car started in the background.

"I'll tell you when you get here..." Her voice beginning to break.

"Matts, I'm on my way, okay?"

"Yeah, thank you Alfred"

* * *

><p>Mattie was watching the goings on of the park, when her brothers car speed into the parking lot, sending up a cloud of dust and grit when he slammed on the brakes, fish-tailing around. She scowled slightly at the car.<p>

Alfred jumped out of the car, before the dust had settled and started to look around for her. "Matts! Where are you?"

Mattie watched her brother for a moment then stood up grabbing her suitcase and Kumajiro's leash. "Alfred..."

He turned around and ran up to her pulling her into a tight hug, squishing her and Kumajiro and making her drop her suitcase. "Matts... What happened?" He asked observing her tear stained cheeks.

She sniffled slightly, "He cheated..."

Alfred looked at her, then held her softly against him, "Ooh Matts."

She sniffled.

"I'm sorry sister."

She nodded, "Can we go home?"

"Of course Matts."

He picked up her suitcase and carried it to the car, setting it in the trunk. Getting into the drivers seat he looked at Mattie, who was making sure Kumajiro was secured in the backseat. "I'll be your hero Matts, I promise I'll protect you."

She smiled slightly at him, "I know you'll try Alfred, I know."

**A/N: Yippee another chapter typed. How did you like this chapter? The Hero has entered the story, and I pray this chapter didn't sound as USCAN as it did to me as I was typing it. /shot/ Anyways, I hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Sick, Sorrow, & Truth Gilbert POV

**Sick, Sorrow, & Truth**

Gilbert awoke, his head pounding. He rolled over groaning and laid his hand over his eyes. When he lifted his hand, he looked down at the girl next to him. The girl rolled over, her red hair covering her face. Gilbert flinched away, then glanced around the room. 'So I am home... Mattie! Ooh God, No!' He rolled out of the bed and started to head to the kitchen, but changed his mind when he felt the bile rising in his throat and hurried to the bathroom.

When he lifted his head from the toilet, wiping the bile form his mouth he turned to the sink and started to rinse out his mouth. He glanced up and froze, reading the message scrawled in red on the mirror.

_Gilbert,_

_I can't take it, you seem to not prefer me anymore..._

_so I'm leaving._

_This is goodbye, Gilbert._

_Goodbye Forever!_

_-Mattie_

Gilbert was staring at the message when the red-head walked into the bathroom. She looked at the broken man, and smirked. She gathered up her clothes, getting dressed and slipped out the front door into the morning air.

As Gilbert started to awake form his shock, he found his phone and dialed Mattie's number. It rang and rang, then finally went to her voice message. Frantic, he left her a message.

"Birdie, I'm sorry please pick up. I'm sorry. Forgive me Birdie please I-" He was saying when the message cut him off. Gilbert shut his phone, "Ooh God... What have I done..."

**A/N: Now Gilbert has realized what he did... Ooh my. And you got to see what Mattie wrote for Gilbert.  
><strong>

** Anyways the red-haired woman is just a random girl... I also wanted to have this story up yesterday, but my internet failed. I hope you liked this chapter, even if it was short. The next chappy (which is from Alfred's POV) is planned to be up Friday if nothing goes wrong.** **Thanks for reading!**


	5. Coffee & Polar Bears Alfred's POV

**Coffee And Polar Bears**

Two days after Alfred had picked up Mattie he stood in her doorway watching her sleep. She was fitful, tossing and turning relentlessly.

'At this rate she will be as tired as had been when she went to sleep. She almost looks like that zombie boss from that video game Kiku lent me. I know she misses Gilbert, even if she won't admit it... But why she misses him... I can't even fathom why.'

He sighed walking into the kitchen turning on the coffee pot and sitting down at the kitchen table. 'I suppose though, I would miss my Lizzie, but she'd never leave me... I'm her hero! But that is totally beside the point.'

He stood to get the cups down, and pour the coffee. He was putting sugar in his when Mattie walked sluggishly into the kitchen yawning.

"Good morning Alfred."

"Morn' Matts"

"Is there coffee-"

"Already done, maple syrup and everything."

She smiled, "You're the best."

"I know."

After a while Alfred looked up. "Hey Matts?"

"Hmm?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go somewhere today, so you could get out of the house."

Surprised Mattie looked at him.

"You can pick anywhere, it'll be my treat."

"Well... there was a new exhibit at the museum I wanted to see, about polar bears and the Arctic. Gilbert was going to take me but..."

"You sure then?"

"Yes, it sounded really interesting."

Alfred smiled. "The museum it is then! You go get ready okay Matts? We'll get breakfast on the way there."

She smiled slightly. "I'll be back down soon," she said walking up the stairs.

**A/N: Well the next chapter is up. I finally got it typed. Anyway what did you think? Also I changed the first page with the character list to a prologue, so you may want to check it out... Thanks for reading!**

**(And if you get a chance check out the new poll on my profile, It will help me decide what setting for my next few stories! Thanks)**


End file.
